


You're A Sunflower

by sleepyguts (Sleepyguts)



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also because i have no impulse control, also jeff trans, and yea, i would be sorry but i made this exclusively to spite alex, so jeff is the new guy, sorta pining idk they're really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyguts/pseuds/sleepyguts
Summary: Honestly I have no idea what's happening this is just a random drabble or whatever
Relationships: Pierre/Jeff
Kudos: 2





	You're A Sunflower

_Poppies, summer spangle, fairy roses. Poppies, summer spangle, fairy roses. Poppies, summer spangle, fairy roses._  
Over and over again Jeff silently repeated the flowers he needed in his head, while making his way along the cobblestone path towards the little shop. It was a cozy early spring day, but surprisingly, nobody else seemed to be outside at this time, besides the person he had bumped into earlier. They rally didn't exchange any words, and after Jeff had a very grumpy " **leave me alone** " thrown at him, he really hadn't felt like asking for his name anymore. A fantastic start, really. Not that he assumed everybody here was like that, but it felt like he had won an enemy on his very first day here, and it didn't necessarily ease his anxiety of not being liked by the community he had moved into.   
Upon arriving outside the shop, Jeff's eyes fell upon a small notice board near the entrance. It had a variety of notes pinned on it, some asking for things like veggies or animal products, and alongside it a calendar. 2 little purple pins had been placed on the 13th and 24th, while some of the other days had names written into them. Birthdays, he assumed.   
_Alex. Vincent. Haley. Pam. Shane. Pierre. Emily._ Not that he recognised any of them, but memorizing their birthdays was probably a good idea anyway. He could still find out who they were later, and maybe already prepare some presents. He could combine them with the treats he planned to hand out as a little welcome anyway.  
But first, the flowers. He had almost forgotten about that. Maybe he should get his farm going first before he thought about anything else. On his way inside, he grabbed one of the shopping baskets, tucking it under his arm, and kept on mentally repeating the same words over and over, to not forget what he needed. 

Inside, the air conditioning had done it's job, cooling the shop down to a comfortable temperature. The shelves around him were stacked to the top with food, fresh veggies, packed rice and noodles, flour, oil, and about anything a little town like this could offer. Even some spices here and there, which made Jeff's eyes lighten up as he imagined all the things he could do with them.   
Being so busy packing his little shopping basket with flour and milk, he had almost forgotten what he was actually here for, stopping in his tracks and turning, scanning the shelves for the seeds he needed. But not only could he not find them, he couldn't find _any_ seeds anywhere at all. Unless he had missed them, which, at this point he went his third round around the shop to look for them, and he doubted he had missed them.  
"Looking for something specific?"

A voice ripped Jeff out of his thought, making him jolt and spin around towards the cash register. The man standing there chuckled a little, putting down his phone and keys.   
"Sorry, did I scare you?"  
-"Ah, no, I was just looking for-"  
Jeff blinked slowly, trying to sort his thoughts.  
-"Uh, seeds. Right, I was looking for seeds."  
"Well, you're lucky then, because I happen to sell those. But, first, you're the new guy, right?"  
-"Yea! I moved here recently, just got done unpacking everything. Inherited a little farm in the woods, down west, near the cliff"  
His shoulders relaxed as they started talking and he made his way towards the other male, giving him a kind smile. He looked trustworthy, and a lot friendlier than whoever it was he had clashed with earlier today. His hazel hair was half flicked back, parted in the middle, and although he had an inviting atmosphere around him, his eyes were dark and sunken in. Despite that though, Jeff could admit he was quite attractive.  
"A beautiful place, really. It must be nice surrounded by trees. I'm Pierre by the way, I own this little shop. And you are?"  
-"Jeff, I lived in the middle of the city before. Still getting used to the farm life"

"You get used to it quite quickly, don't worry. And anyway, you have plenty of time to adjust to farm life. You've got your whole life ahead of you still after all."  
Jeff flushed a little, flashing a small smile.  
-"I'm not that young anymore, the good times have passed me already"  
"Oh are you? I assumed you're nowhere older than 22"  
And, really, it was true. Jeff did look a lot younger than he was - which he had never appreciated much, but had learned to live with. It was a combination of his roundish facial features and comparably high voice, which hormones had never done much for to lower it.   
-"You're too kind"  
"Any time. Is there anything I can still get you? You looked a little lost"

Pierre was silently tapping his fingers on the desk, looking away for a moment every now and then to not appear like he was staring and possibly creep Jeff out. He really had the urge to just keep gazing though, feeling a little overwhelmed by how pretty he was. A cluster of red and lighter scars painted his face, stretching over his nose, inner corner of his eye, lips and other areas in which the skin was delicate and sensitive. The hair falling onto his shoulders was curled heavily, dark and with a blonde streak on one side, and he really had something about him that stood out. Everybody in town had their very own style and appearance, sure, but nobody had caught his eye before like Jeff had. Not even Caroline - which he felt bad for to admit, but it was true. He really outshined her in this moment, and Pierre, he was falling for it.   
-"Oh, right, I need some flower seeds. Poppies, summer spangle and fairy roses if you have those?"  
He chuckled again, leaning down and reaching for the box under the desk, pulling out the seeds he had available for this season. They were stacked and sorted only by colour, but at this point he knew them so well that he only needed to pick out the right colours and no longer had to check the front for the right names. He had been doing this for way too many years now.   
"Right, so, I only have spring ones available right now, so I fear I can't offer any of those right now. But maybe Tulips and Blue Jazz will do?"  
Jeff stopped for a moment, looking dumbfounded, before he laughed a little, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He looked a little embarrassed, avoiding eye contact, grinning.  
-"I totally forgot they're summer flowers. But, yea, they'll be alright! I just need any, really. Make my backyard a little less boring, y'know?"  
"I can let you know once I get the first summer ones in. I might get sunflowers soon. I feel like they'll go well with your farm. They match you"  
-"Oh...?"

He was just about to apologize for being so upfront when he heard the sound of a door opening, distant muffled music making him turn his head. Abigail had come into the shop, one earphone in, the other dangling. Her music was so loud he could hear it from where he was standing, and she barely even looked up.  
"Mornin' dad. Mum's still asleep. Lazy day in. I'll stack some stuff in the shelves, then I'll go see Sebastian and Sam by the beach, alright?"  
Pierre cursed internally, peeking at Jeff. If he hadn't picked up on the flirting earlier he definitely wasn't now, fiddling with his shirt, awkwardly nodding towards Abigail as a hello.  
-"Yea, sure, just be home by 10"  
"11? Please?"  
-"Fine. But on time"  
"Sick, thanks"  
And with that she put in the other earphone, disappearing behind the next shelf, starting to fill up the missing spaces with the stacks she had brought from the basement. Jeff giggled a little, looking after her, then back at Pierre.  
"Your daughter i assume?"  
-"Yea, her name's Abigail. I apologize for her behaviour, she could've at least greeted you. I really don't know how to deal with her sometimes. She won't be home before 1am anyway, just to annoy me. I'm not really good at being a dad"  
Jeff twirled a strand of his hair around his finger, looking over at the shelf Abigail had disappeared behind, leaning against the desk a little.   
"So.. you've got a lucky wife then?"


End file.
